Gossip Girl: Você Sabe que Me Ama
by GaabiiandTuty
Summary: Continuação de As delícias da Fofoca Virgínia Weasley está de volta ao topo da cadeia alimentar, mas será que ela será capaz de lidar com um irmão problemático, confusões entre amigos e situações que envolvem um loiro extremamente convidativo?
1. Trailer

**Hello Uper East Siders, **

sentiram a minha falta? As aulas em breve voltarão, e podem admitir que vocês estão loucos para saber o que esses jovens aprontarão nesse novo ano que nos aguarda, e algo me diz que eles vão me dar mais o que falar...

O ruivo descia as escadas do seu apartamento, sua cabeça doía. Foi então que notou gente demais em sua sala.

- Pai, mãe? O que fazem aqui? Quem são essas pessoas?

- Você tem um problema Ronald, e precisa de ajuda.

**E quando foi que meu instinto falhou com vocês?**

- Que roupa é essa, ela não percebeu que tem uns 20 quilos a mais do que o permitido? – falou Yasmin ácida.

- Gostei da blusa dela... – falou Giovanna aérea.

- O que houve Nic? Você ainda não falou mal de ninguém desde que a gente sentou, conta o que ta acontecendo amiga. – as duas olharam para a morena.

- Eu... – respirou fundo. – Minha menstruação está uma semana atrasada. – falou rápido.

- Oh não! Será que você tá na menopausa Nicky?! – perguntou Gio com cara de espanto e preocupação.

Vocês sabem que eu posso sentir cheiro de segredos no ar...

- Aonde você quer chegar japonesa? – perguntou o negro suspeito.

Um sorrisinho meio diabólico passa pelo rosto oriental da garota.

- Uma proposta Will...e você não vai ter como dizer não. – respondeu a morena com a voz baixa e perigosa se aproximando do garoto.

- Depende do que eu ganhar. – sorriso maroto no rosto e uma mão puxando a garota pela cintura.

Não adianta tentar se esconder de mim...

- Pansy? – perguntou o loiro entrando no quarto da melhor amiga a sua procura.

- O que você quer Draco? - Perguntou ela nervosa saindo do banheiro.

- Você reparou que tem ido demais ao banheiro? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- E agora o quê? Você controla quantas vezes eu mijo? Vai se foder Malfoy, preciso beber. – respondeu grossa se retirando do quarto.

Todos sabemos que não adianta...

Caminhadas na praia a noite sempre o acalmavam, mesmo que tivesse que dirigir quilômetros para isso.

Um vulto loiro na água.

- Que porr... – um moreno vai em direção ao mar salvar uma donzela em apuros.

**Eu sou simplesmente onipresente...ou pelo menos minhas fontes são.**

- Você não vai fugir de mim dessa vez ruiva. – e capturou novamente os lábios da ruiva.

Parte das roupas já estavam nos chão, Gina inverteu a posição ficando por cima, um joelho a cada lado da cintura do loiro, os cabelos caindo de um lado de seu rosto, as bochechas rubras, ela o encarou, a respiração pesada.

- Eu tenho um namorado, Draco.

- Ele não precisa saber.

As posições se invertem novamente.

Prontos para a ação? Eu e meu bronzeado das curtas férias no Caribe estamos simplesmente loucos para voltar a ativa.

**E eu estou aqui para garantir que tudo ocorra bem...mal.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam e que estão mortos de saudades.**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl. **

N/a: Então pessoal! Esse final de ano cheio de vestibulares não está fácil pra nenhuma de nós duas, mas pelo menos a gente nem demorou tanto pra postar o trailer né!! Esperamos que você REALMENTE amem tanto esse trailer quanto nós, e que estejam bem ansiosos pela nova temporada da nossa fic, que pelo que vocês leram está cheeeeeia de confusão! Perceberam a pista do segredo? Vocês estão cada vez mais peerto!! Beijos meninas e meninos, até o primeiro capítulo!

Xoxo.

Tuty Frutty e Gaabii


	2. Cap 1: Too Little Too Late

**Primeiro Capítulo : Too Little Too Late**

**Bem-vindos de volta Upper East Siders!**

**Enquanto em refinadas cozinhas das luxuosas coberturas na 5ª avenida nossas devotas empregadas preparam deliciosos perus regados ao vinho branco, nossas queridas estrelas cuidaram para que as coisas não esquentassem apenas na área da copa. É claro, tratando-se de nossos astros não esperaríamos diferente certo?**

**Obviamente eu sei de tudo que anda acontecendo pela nossa high society, aproveitem enquanto o banquete está quente...**

**Você sabe que me ama.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Com o casal Zabine em mais uma de suas viagens "beneficentes", a oportunidade para Blaise Zabine fazer uma de suas famosas festas surgiu de forma perfeita.

Na noite daquela sexta-feira, as paredes da mansão vibravam ao som de Guetta e seus mais variados hits, bebidas espalhadas pelos quatro cantos da casa e jovens com seus hormônios em ebulição prontos para deixarem-se levar ao som da batida.

Gina dançava com Cedric balançando os quadris e seduzindo a todos ao seu redor. O moreno aproveitava a oportunidade para posicionar suas mãos ao longo do tronco curvilíneo da ruiva. O casal não precisava de tudo isso para ser notado, mas isso não impedia que eles se mostrassem.

Draco Malfoy não estava muito longe dali e olhava aquela cena com raiva contida.

- Não vai falar com ela? - perguntou Blaise, aparecendo de repente ao lado do loiro.

- Com ela quem, Zabine? - falou o loiro se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ahh Draquinho... - o moreno passou os braços pelo ombro do amigo. - pra cima de mim? Eu seu muito bem pra onde você estava olhando. - e jogando um olhar malicioso em direção a Gina continuou. - Não só você, se você quer realmente saber...

- Pára de me encher Blaise, eu não ligo em quem aquela vaca se esfrega. - resmungou o Malfoy.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei Sr. Eu-me-entrego-sozinho-Malfoy.- falou o moreno rindo, enquanto o loiro encarava a ruiva emburrado. - Mas sério que você não liga?

- Zabine, qual o seu problema?! - Draco virou para o balcão e pediu outro whisky.

- Nenhum minha loira! Eu só quero saber se você realmente não ligaria se fosse qualquer outro cara ali com a Virgínia. - repetiu Zabine com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- NÃO Zabine, eu NÃO ligaria. Eu não ligo pro que aquele piranha faz, pra quem ela abre as pernas ou se matarem ela. FUI CLARO?! - respondeu o loiro encarando o amigo nos olhos (os seus estavam cinza chumbo de ódio ao falar da Weasley).

Zabine abriu um sorriso mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos de catálogo de dentista, e falou:

- Era tudo que eu precisava saber. - e ainda sorrindo deu dois tapinhas nas costas do Malfoy e desfilou em direção a uma ruiva alterada, deixando para trás um Draco boquiaberto.

XxXxX

Já passava de meia-noite quando Nicole, Yasmin e Giovanna seguidas de Pansy entraram no hall da mansão Zabine.

- Eu esperava mais dessa festa em comparação a anterior. Lembra da última, Nicky? - falou Yasmin checando suas unhas como se elas fossem interessantes.

- Eu estava ocupada demais me envolvendo com certa pessoa. - respondeu a morena com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. O que fez Pansy revirar os olhos entediada.

- Nossa, eu to achando essa festa um máximo! - falou Giovanna com os olhos brilhando em direção a mesa de doces. - Tem até pirulito!! - disse eufórica, correndo em direção a mesa. E fazendo todas revirarem os olhos dessa vez.

- E então Pan, o que eu faço? - perguntou Nicole, mexendo nos cabelo escovados.

- O que você acha, Nicole? - respondeu Pansy, enquanto acendia uma cigarrilha de menta. - E não me chama de Pan.

- Uhn...Eu devo...falar com Draco? - perguntou a Witenberg colocando uma de suas unhas bem feitas na boca.

- Muito bem, garota! Quer um biscoito de prêmio?! - responde a morena pingando sarcasmo.

Mas Nicole não esperou para ouvir, já saiu a procura do loiro com a amiga japonesa ao seu encalço.

- Ai, essas garotas me dão dor de cabeça. - bufou a Parkinson saindo em direção ao bar e dando uma tragada em sua cigarrilha.

XxXxX

De volta a pista de dança as amigas Gina, Hermione e Luna dançavam animadas ao som de Sexy Bitch.

- Gi! - gritou Hermione por cima da música para a ruiva. - Achei que o Ron viesse!

- E o Harry também! - completou Luna animada.

- Eles devem estar chegando, eles estavam fazendo uma pré-night lá em casa! - respondeu a ruiva agitando os braços sobre a cabeça.

Cedric chega por trás da ruiva e susurra em seu ouvido:

- Vou até o bar e já volto. - e logo depois deu um beijo no pescoço de Gina fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Meu Deus esse garoto não existe Gina!! - falou Hermione rindo.

- Ele é simplesmente perfeito! - disse Luna.

- Ah gente... - ia dizer Gina mas foi interrompida por Zabine.

- Falando de mim, meninas? - apareceu o moreno com seu típico sorriso maroto.

- Ahn? - perguntou Luna confusa - A gente estava falando do Blaise? Pensei que fosse do Cedric.

- Era do Cedric, Luna! - falou Gina - O que você quer, Zabine? - perguntou ela. sem paciência, encarando o moreno.

- Eu quero conversar com você Gininha... - respondeu ele, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Vem Lu - falou a morena, puxando a amiga pelo pulso. - Vamos pegar uns Cosmos que eu to ficando sóbrea.

- Tá bom! - respondeu a loira sorridente. - Tchau Gi! Tchau Blaise!

XxXxX

Brian Raynolds e William Adams conversavam animadamente em uma mesa próxima ao bar.

- Cara, a Granger tá muito boa hoje. - falou Brian observando ela e Luna se dirigirem ao bar.

- Então vá a caça, wildcat. - respondeu Will, dando uma piscadela ao amigo.

XxXxX

- Ô Draquinhoooo.... - falou Nicole com sua voz fina e irritante enquanto tapava os olhos do loiro. - Adivinha quem é, bebê!

- Eu não sou seu bebê, Nicole. - respondeu o Malfoy, curto e grosso.

A morena ignorou o comentário rude do garoto e prosseguiu feliz:

- Você acertou Draquinho!

- Por quê você não vai procurar outra alma para atormentar, Witenberg? - perguntou ele olhando com raiva o melhor amigo que conversava com a ruiva.

- Ai Draco, pra que tanta irritação? Assim eu fico triste... - falou a morena fazendo doce.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu ligo?

- Grosso! - e falando isso a perua saiu batendo salto.

XxXxX

- Desembucha logo, Zabine.- falou a ruiva, dando pouca importância ao moreno que a encarava. - porque eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Bom, eu estava pensando...- começou ele.- Já que agora você está livre, porque não experimentar algo novo?- perguntou, dando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Mas eu não estou livre, Blaise.- respondeu ela, tentando conter o riso ao ver a cara embasbacada do Zabine.- Na verdade, estou com o Cedric.

O moreno respirou fundo e resolveu checar a reação de seu melhor amigo àquilo tudo. E, como era de convir, o loiro estava de cara amarrada.

-E se fosse apenas faz de conta?- perguntou Blaise, de sopetão.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que seria muito divertido irritar certa pessoa...- falou ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, enquanto sinalizava discretamente à ruiva, o melhor amigo no bar.

Gina olhou na direção que o moreno apontava e a idéia passou a agrada-la.

- Hum...interessante.- disse a Weasley, enquanto colocava os braços envolta do pescoço do Zabine.

XxXxX

- Como você permite uma coisa dessas?- perguntou Draco Malfoy, indignado, à Cedric Banner, que bebia tranquilamente encostado ao bar.

- Eu confio na minha ruiva.- respondeu o moreno, despreocupadamente.- Ela sabe se cuidar.

- To vendo, hein.- resmungou o loiro, cheio de sarcasmo, vendo a Weasley se mover com o Zabine ao ritmo de When love takes over.

XxXxX

Draco ainda olhava irritado enquanto Gina dançava com Blaise. Não gostava nada da idéia de seu melhor amigo lançar aquele tipo de olhares e sorrisos a sua ruiva.

_Sua_?

- Adivinha quem é, Draquinho? – perguntou uma voz falsamente afinada em seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Muito engraçado, Pansy. – respondeu o loiro abrindo o primeiro sorriso da noite em direção a amiga.

- Engraçado? Não, eu não acho nada engraçado. Eu no seu lugar já teria me matado. – respondeu a morena revirando os olhos, mas logo depois abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – E como eu adooro te testar, vou continuar incentivando nossa querida Nicky a te conquistar. – continuou ela, dando ênfase ao apelido irritante da garota. – Não é, Draquinho? – terminou ela encarando o amigo de uma forma sexy e passando os dedos em seu tronco.

Quem olhasse para os dois naquele exato momento, pensaria que os dois tinham alguma coisa, mas se essa pessoa continuasse olhando, veria Pansy rir segundos depois e se voltar ainda rindo para o bar.

- Com amigos como você e o Zabine, eu não preciso de inimigos. – falou o loiro, se voltando mais uma vez ao bar – Whisky on the rocks, por favor.

- Blaise? – perguntou Pansy confusa – O que ele fez dessa vez?

Draco apenas meneou a cabeça na direção em que Blaise e Gina se encontravam, fazendo Pansy compreender.

- Ah...ele entrou em território alheio, entendo. – falou ela compreensiva e encarando o amigo – Se bem que já está mais do que na hora de você perceber que a Weasley não é mais seu território, Draco.

- Pansy...

- Mas quem sou eu para tentar colocar alguma racionalidade na cabeça subdesenvolvida de vocês, homens. – conitnuou ela com as mãos em sinal de rendição e pegando sua taça de Martini bateu com ela no copo do loiro. – A sua possessividade, Draquinho.

- Qual o motivo do brinde, posso saber? – a voz irritante de Nicole se fez ser ouvida.

- Não Nicole, você não pode saber. – respondeu, grosso, o Malfoy.

- Claro que você pode saber, Nicky. O Draquinho te conta. – falou a garota fazendo biquinho. – Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. – continuou piscando e rindo para Draco, e logo depois dando as costas para os dois.

"Eu ainda te mato Parkinson."

XxXxX

- Oi gata.- sussurrou Brian, ao ouvido de uma distraída Hermione.

- Oi Brian.- respondeu ela, com um leve sorriso.

- Que tal aproveitarmos um tempinho...- disse o loiro à agarrando pela cintura.- a dois?- perguntou, beijando o pescoço da morena.

Vendo que Luna estava distraída, conversando com o Barman da festa, Hermione resolveu aceitar a proposta do Raynolds e ambos subiram discretamente para o segundo andar da casa.

XxXxX

- Gin!- exclamou Ron, ao ver a irmã na pista de dança.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram hein!- bronqueou a ruiva.

- Onde estão Hermione e Luna?- perguntou Harry, que se encontrava ao lado do ruivo.

- Por aí.- respondeu a Weasley, erguendo os braços no ar ao ritmo da música.

Harry avistou a Lovegood no bar e resolveu ir falar com ela. Enquanto Ron resolveu ir a procura de uma certa morena.

Ao passar pelo salão repleto de adolescentes completamente loucos, o ruivo se sentiu desconfortável, até que um cara desconhecido entrou em sua frente.

- Quer coca da boa?- perguntou o homem, oferecendo um pacotinho com um pó branco ao Weasley.

- Não, obrigado.- respondeu Ron, desviando-se daquela cena asquerosa.

Ele vasculhou por todos os cantos do andar de baixo e não a encontrou.

- Está procurando a Mione?- perguntou uma voz fina, atrás de si.

- Você sabe onde esla está Giovanna?

- Ela subiu para o segundo andar faz uns dez minutos.- respondeu ela, com um sorriso radiante, segurando um pirulito na mão direita.

- Muito Obrigada.- agradeceu o ruivo, enquanto subia a escadaria da mansão.

XxXxX

Brian andava por um dos corredores do segundo andar na mansão puxando Hermione pela mão, e parando ocasionalmente em uma parede para beija-la.

Em uma das paradas, o loiro prensava Hermione contra a parede, e traçava uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço fazendo a morena suspirar.

- Aonde você está me levando, Raynolds?

- Pra um lugar mais, reservado. – respondeu ele piscando para ela e abrindo a porta de um dos quartos, entrando logo em seguida.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, e lentamente Hermione foi sendo levada até a grande cama de casal que havia no quarto.

Brian deitou a garota, e continuou a beija-la ficando por cima dela. Hermione tomada pelo momento começou a desabotoar a camisa do loiro enquanto esse acariciava a lateral de sua coxa acabando por levantar significantemente a saia da morena.

Quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu se livrar da blusa do rapaz, ele tratou de abaixar as finas alças da blusa Dolce e Gabbana dela, deixando aparecer o soutien preto, rendado, tomara-que-caia que dava forma e levantava os seios dela, deixando-os ainda mais tentadores.

Foi nessa hora que Hermione inverteu o jogo e ficou por cima do garoto, posicionando uma perna de cada lado de Brian e dando um risinho para o garoto que sorria abertamente com seus brilhosos dentes brancos.

XxXxX

Ron, quando chegou ao topo da escada que dava ao segundo andar, resolveu tomar o corredor da direita. Achou estranho que estivesse tudo escuro, o que Hermione estaria fazendo por ali, sozinha? Será que estava passando mal?

Rony ficou preocupado e apertou o passo a procura da morena, quando avistou um sapato com sola vermelha jogado em uma altura do corredor, e o outro, o par, um pouco mais a frente.

O que os sapatos de Hermione faziam ali?

Foi então que ele ouviu umas vozes ofegantes, como gemidos, vindos de um quarto. Lentamente ele foi até a porta e a abriu vendo um casal em cima da cama, a garota estava por cima enquanto o garoto a puxava pela cintura aprofundando um beijo que aparentemente não tinha como ser aprofundado.

Rony riu levemente e ia se virar e continuar sua busca por Hermione quando o casal inverteu as posições e o garoto segurou as mãos da menina contra a cama. Foi então que Rony reconheceu a fina pulseira de ouro no pulso esquerdo da menina, reconheceu o coração de brilhante pendurado naquele pulso.

E então a ficha caiu. Aquela era Hermione Granger.

Tristeza, nojo, raiva, ele não sabia distinguir quais sentimentos o tomavam naquele momento. Virou as costas e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele ainda buscasse por uma Hermione que não existia mais.

Desceu as escadas lentamente em um estado de total torpor. E avistou a pessoa com quem ele mais queria falar no momento.

- Mudei de idéia, quanto tá a coca?- perguntou o ruivo, num sussurro rouco.

**Flagra: R. aceitando algo de estranhos. **

**Parece que a mamãe não ensinou a ele sobre as coisas da vida.**

**Cuidado V. será que não está na hora de você se preocupar mais com a família?**

**Você sabe que me ama**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

**N/A's:** Olá queridas leitoras ! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Essa temporada as coisas prometem virar um caos ! Será que Virgínia descobrirá sobre ron? Será que Draco irá tirar satisfações com o Zabine? Será que Nicole desistirá de vez do Draco? Saiba mais no próximo capítulo de GG !

Amamos todas as reviews que vocês mandaram! Elas nos incentivam bastante a continuarmos com a fic. Então, um super obrigada a todos que lêem a fic !

Beijos

Gaabii e Tuty Frutty


	3. Cap2: Tik Tok

**Capítulo dois: Tik Tok**

**Hello Upper East Siders!**

**Um bom dia para aqueles que se encontram em seus dosséis luxuosos não tendo forças para se levantar, aos que estão vasculhando os armários de remédios de seus queridos pais hipocondríacos em busca de algo miraculoso e também para aqueles que simplesmente querem apagar as lembranças de uma noite inescrupulosa.**

**Que tal um café da manhã reforçado para começar o dia?**

**Você sabe que me ama**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

O quarto escuro foi repentinamente iluminado assustando o ruivo que dormia serenamente em seus lençóis de seda e travesseiros de pena de ganso.

- Bom dia maninho.- cantarolou Gina, com duas grandes xícaras de café nas mãos.

Ron mal conseguia enxergar a irmã a sua frente, aquela luminosidade o cegava. Apenas sentiu quando a irmã sentou no pé de sua cama.

- Que porra é essa?- resmungou ele, ainda com a voz sonolenta.

- Toma Ron.- falou Virgínia lhe estendendo a xícara de café.- Eu te trouxe café.

- Foi você que fez?- perguntou ele, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando.

- Não ta! Pedi para comprar na Starbucks.- alfinetou ela, mostrando-lhe a língua.- Mas fui eu que coloquei na xícara.- completou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- E posso saber qual o motivo disso tudo a essa hora da matina?- questionou o ruivo, pegando a xícara que a irmã lhe estendia e logo em seguida dando um enorme gole.- São que horas? 7 da manhã?

- Não Ron, são 11 horas.- bufou a ruiva, revirando os olhos.- Eu vim aqui porque eu quero conversar.- completou, com um semblante sério.

- Ih...deu merda com o Malfoy de novo?- perguntou ele, divertido fazendo irmã fechar a cara.

- Não Ronald! Não tem nada a ver com aquela Barbie!- bufou ela, pegando o seu Sidekick e enfiando-o na cara do irmão.- Eu quero uma explicação para isso!

- Se você o tirar da minha fuça talvez eu consiga enxergar o que você está tentando me mostrar.- replicou o ruivo, pegando o aparelho da mão da irmã.

Quando o Weasley conseguiu focar seus olhos na imagem do celular, seu semblante ficou mais sério que o normal.

- Ahh Gin, isso não é nada.- falou ele, de supetão, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Para estar no site da Gossip Girl pode ter certeza de que NADA não é.- disse a garota, levantando da cama.- Isso é sério Ronald.

- Ta bom Virgínia, é verdade, eu comprei. Mas era porque eu estava bravo e depois nem acabei usando.- falou o irmão, encarando a ruiva nos olhos.- Eu juro.

Virgínia firmou os olhos nos do irmão por um instante, mas depois acabou cedendo.

- Tudo bem. Se você está dizendo, eu acredito.- falou ela.- Agora eu tenho que ir. Marquei unha com as meninas e já estou atrasada. – e mandando um beijo no ar para o irmão saiu do quarto, apressada.

Após ter certeza de que a irmã tinha realmente ido embora, o ruivo se levantou da cama e partiu em direção ao seu banheiro para tomar um banho. Chegando lá avistou seus jeans da noite anterior e as memórias voltaram em flashes. Rapidamente vasculhou os bolsos da calça até encontrar um pequeno pacote vazio.

Ele fitou o pedaço de plástico durante alguns segundos e depois o jogou na privada dando descarga logo em seguida.

XxXxX

Cavalgando de forma aristocrática pelos caminhos do Central Park, Blaise Zabine admirava a abundante "natureza" a sua volta.

- Ai Nova York, como eu te amo.– disse enquanto seu cavalo branco relinchava como em acordo.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA!- exclamou uma figura loira fazendo com que o moreno olhasse para trás assustado.

Ao reconhecer o amigo seu semblante se tornou mais leve.

- Barbie da minha vida! Sempre bom te ver alegre pela manhã.- falou o Zabine, radiante.

- Seu fura olho de uma figa!- bradou o loiro enquanto seu corcel negro diminuía o ritmo para acompanhar o de Blaise.- Que palhaçada foi aquela ontem?

- A que parte da noite, exatamente, você está se referindo?- respondeu o moreno, fazendo com que o Malfoy fechasse mais ainda a cara.

- A parte que eu LIGO, seu idiota.

- E qual seria essa parte?- alfinetou o moreno em um tom desentendido mas interessado.

- Eu vou pular desse cavalo, Zabine!- exclamou o loiro irritado.- Mas é claro que eu estou falando da Virgínia!

- Ah...Isso!- falou o garoto como se finalmente entendesse.- Achei que você não ligasse. Eu lembro que suas palavras foram: "eu não ligo pra quem aquela pir..."

-Eu sei o que disse!- interrompeu Draco.- Mas isso não vem ao caso! O caso é que VOCÊ passou por cima de toda a conduta que existe, seu babaca! Era pra você ser meu melhor amigo, lembra?

-Sem escândalos, Draco.- falou Blaise, sério pela primeira vez.- Estamos em público.

- Que isso não se repita!- continuou o Malfoy, entre dentes, ignorando o amigo.

Logo depois Draco saiu cavalgando em disparada, deixando o "amigo" para trás.

-É Ariel...Você conseguiu deixar a Barbie louca e enciumada. Só dá louco.- falou o moreno para si mesmo e continuou sua cavalgada pelo parque.

XxXxX

- Aiii gente, não consigo decidir.- falou a ruiva, com dois vidrinhos de esmalte Chanel nas mãos.- Dragon ou Gold Lamé?

- Põe o Gold Lamé porque o Sol está na casa um do seu signo.- respondeu a loira fazendo com que ambas as amigas a encarassem assustadas.

- Onde diabos você aprende essas coisas?- questionou Hermione ainda de olhos arregalados.

- Internet.- respondeu Luna, checando as unhas para ver se estavam bem feitas.

- É...faz sentido.- murmurou a morena, dando de ombros.

- Falando em fazer sentido, onde você estava ontem a noite?- perguntou a ruiva, entregando o vidrinho com o esmalte dourado para a manicure.

- É...eu fui pedir um cosmo e de repente você tinha sumido.- cantarolou Luna.

- Ah...sabe como é né?- soltou a Granger, em resposta.

- Hã? Eu sei?- confundiu-se a Lovegood.- Gin, eu sei?

- Não, lu. Você não sabe...e muito menos eu.- esclareceu Gina.- Desembucha Mione!

- Eu estava com o Brian.

- Com o Raynolds?- sussurrou a ruiva, com os olhos semi serrados para a amiga.

- Ahan, o próprio.

- E o Ron?- perguntou Luna, chocada.

- Fala sério meninas isso foi a 4 anos atrás!- exclamou a morena.- Vocês acharam o que? Que eu fosse ficar esperando ele?

- Ta bom. Você quem sabe.- comentou a ruiva lembrando do que o irmão havia lhe dito aquela manhã.- Eu acho que ele já sabe de qualquer jeito.- murmurou.

- O QUE?- se exaltou a Granger, derrubando a bacia de água para os pés na manicure.

XxXxX

Chegando ao clube, as figuras imponentes e descamisadas de Brian Raynolds e William Adams chamavam a atenção de todas as mulheres presentes no recinto.

- E aí, cara. O saldo da festa ontem foi positivo?– perguntou Brian em tom jocoso.

- E como...rolou de tudo com a Nicole.– respondeu o negro.

- Com a Nicole? A Nicole-beija-o-chão-que-o-Malfoy-pisa-Wittenberg?- retrucou assustado o loiro.

- Ela mesmo.- confirmou Will.

- Uou. Mas como?- questionou o Raynolds, interessado.

- Ela estava toda putinha ontem por algo que o Malfoy disse, que acabou cedendo aos meus encantos. – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso malicioso no belo rosto.- Eu não consegui entender o que era, ela estava muito bêbada.

O ultimo comentário fez com que o loiro gargalhasse.

-Seus encantos são tão fortes que precisou que ela estivesse bêbada, a minha eu peguei sóbrea.

- Porra! Tinha alguém sobreo lá?

- Hermione-queridinha-do-Weasley-Granger.

- A Granger? – exclamou o negro.- E dá pra você parar de aviadar o nome das pessoas?

- Hey! Eu acho engraçado...

- Tá. Mas e aí, ela dá um caldo?– Will continuou com as perguntas.

- Mas que um caldo, uma sopa!- respondeu o loiro, divertido.

- Cara você sempre força com esse seu lado viado reprimido!- terminou o moreno virando as costas e andando em direção à piscina.

XxXxX

- Essa ta apertada.- murmurou Nicole, enquanto fazia uma ginástica para tirar a mini blusa que vestia.

- O que vocês acham?- perguntou Yasmin, que trajava um tubinho prateado.

As três amigas se encontravam nos provadores da Bloomingdale's.

- Você parece uma Spice Girl.- respondeu Nicole, fazendo a japonesa ficar desconfortável.

- Eu gostava da Emma.- comentou Giovanna, com um biquine miu miu.- Ela amava doces!

- Vou tirar.- disse Yasmin, entrando novamente na cabine de provas.- E aí Nick rendeu com o Draco ontem?- gritou, de dentro da cabine.

- Nem me fale nesse traste.- respondeu a morena, massageando as sobrancelhas.

- Ué, então onde é que você estava a noite toda?

- Ah...tava por aí.- murmurou ela, enquanto vestia um top azul marinho.

- Falando em "por aí" vocês viram a foto do Weasley que saiu na GG?- falou a loira.

- Era de se esperar de uma família como aquela.- resmungou Nicole, enquanto se encarava no espelho do provador. - Como se não fosse o bastante, os pais ainda fizeram mais 4 filhos.

- É né...planejamento familiar pra quê...- comentou a japonesa.

XxXxX

Gina, Mione e Luna conversavam animadamente enquanto moviam seus corpos pela ensolarada quinta avenida quando deram de encontro com outras três pessoas não muito agradáveis.

- Só pode ser brincadeira.- soltou a ruiva, revirando os olhos.- Luna, o sol não deve estar na minha primeira casa porcaria nenhuma!

- Algum problema Weasley?- perguntou Yasmin, com a voz pingando veneno.

- Oi gente!- exclamou Giovanna, sorridente, fazendo todas as outras meninas a encararem em confusão.

- Problema?- questionou Hermione, sarcasticamente.- Imagina.

- Como vai o Brian, Granger?- perguntou Gio, maliciosamente, fazendo a morena corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Por que você não toma conta da sua vida?- exclamou a ruiva, já irritada com o rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

- Acho que o recado vale pra você também _queridinha._- soltou Nicky, venenosa.- Você não deveria estar em casa cuidando do seu irmão drogado?

Gina fechou a cara e partiu pra cima da garota sendo apenas impedida no ultimo momento pelas duas amigas, que a seguraram.

- Elas não valem a pena.- murmurou Luna, no ouvido da amiga ruiva, fazendo-a relaxar.

- E você não deveria estar correndo atrás de um homem que não te quer?- devolveu a Weasley, com um sorriso triunfante na cara, vendo que a morena agora se encontrava de cara fechada e punhos cerrados.

- Chega Gina.- comentou Mione, tocando o ombro da amiga.- Temos reservas na Norma's.

- Isso ainda não acabou, Weasley!- exclamou Nicole, mas as meninas já estavam longe demais para escutar.

**Flagra: Farpas trocadas em Nova York, da 5ª Av. ao Central Park**

**Que feio queridinhos, ninguém lhes ensinou a não lavar roupa suja em público?**

**Eu não preciso inventar nada, vocês já me dão o bastante para comentar.**

**O que seria de mim sem vocês?**

**Você sabe que me ama**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

N/A: Oi queridinhas e queridinhos! Então...a gente sabe que faz quase um ano que a fic não é atualizada, mas foi um ano muito corrido e badalado para nosotras. Hahahaha. Podem ficar tranqüilos que garantimos (DE VERDADE) que os próximos capítulos não demorarão nem de perto o que esse demorou! Esperamos que vocês gostem desse capítulo porque a gente se divertiu muito escrevendo.

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Elas nos inspiraram muito a escrever, nós lemos todas e ficamos muito felizes com o retorno que vocês dão a fic! Portanto não deixem de mandá-las!

Muuuuitos beijos.

Tuty e Gaabii.


	4. Cap3: Hot Mess

**Capítulo três: Hot Mess**

**Hello Queridos Upper East Siders,**

**Vejam se não é o furacão ruivo chegando atrasada. Ela tenta nos convencer de que mudou, mas no fundo é a mesma V. de sempre, querendo causar impacto. Tsc tsc está mais do que na hora para uma mudança de planos, não?**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

O som dos saltos Laboutin se fizeram ouvir pelos corredores de mármore de Hogwarts East High. Uma ruiva corria apressada em direção ao laboratório de Biologia, quando avistou um certo loiro retirando livros de seu locker.

"Logo o que eu precisava para o meu dia começar melhor." Pensou ela, abrindo um sorriso travesso.

Apressou o passo e esbarrou no braço do garoto propositalemtne o fazendo derrubar seus livros no chão.

- Ops! Foi mal Malfoy.- cantarolou a Weasley, lançando-lhe um olhar inocente, fazendo-o fechar a cara, e logo em seguida voltando a desfilar para a aula.

- Sempre simpática Weasley.- resmungou alto o loiro, para que a garota pudesse ouvir.

XxXxX

Virgínia Weasley entrou no laboratório aliviada pela distração momentânea de seu professor. Suspirou por a aula não ter começado ainda e sentou na bancada ao lado das amigas.

- De onde veio essa alegria toda?- perguntou Mione, com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

- Hã? Que alegria?- perguntou a ruiva, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Eu disse que o Sol na primeira casa era um bom sinal!-exclamou a loira, dando uma leve na bancada.

- Bom classe, hoje iremos formar...- falava o professor quando foi interrompido por um aluno que adentrava a sala naquele momento.- Sr. Malfoy! Chegou bem na hora da explicação. E já que o senhor chegou atrasado, que tal já sortear sua dupla?- perguntou o professor lhe estendendo um pote com vários papeizinhos dentro.

- Hoje iremos dissecar sapos!- exclamou o professor, levemente empolgado, enquanto o loiro pegava seu papelzinho.

- E então Sr. Malfoy, sua dupla é?

Draco fechou a cara ao ler o nome contido no papel, e respondeu entre dentes:

- Weasley.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos em resposta, e virando-se para Luna, sussurrou:

- O Sol né?- e logo em seguida bufando.

XxXxX

Draco, após sortear sua dupla, sentou em sua bancada ao lado de Blaise Zabine enquanto as outras pessoas sorteavam suas duplas.

- Will. Pediram para te entregar isso.- resmungou o Malfoy, lhe estendendo um pequeno bilhete dobrado.

O moreno pegou o papel e leu.

_Me encontre no estacionamento durante o almoço._

_Tenho uma proposta para você._

_Yasmin._

XxXxX

A turma toda já havia começado a dissecar seus sapos, mesmo contra a vontade de algumas pessoas.

- Mas Harry, o que o sapo te fez?- perguntou Luna Loovegood, com os olhos marejados.

- Lu, ele não vai sentir nada, ele já está morto. – respondeu Harry carinhosamente.

- MORTO? Mas quem matou ele?- exclamou a loira escandalizada e a beira de começar a chorar.

- Lu, não chora...Eles são criados pra isso. É tipo...tipo...uma honra!- retrucou Harry, colocando sua mão sobre a da sonhadora menina.

- Jura?- persistiu ela corada com o ato do menino.

- Juro...

XxXxX

- Me passa o bisturi, Malfoy.- pediu Gina em um tom autoritário.

- Pega você.- respondeu ele se espreguiçando na cadeira e deixando com que uma parte de sua barriga definida aparecesse. Fato que não passou despercebido pela ruiva.

- Inútil.- resmungou ela se esticando por cima do loiro para alcançar o utensílio. Este movimento fez com que seu decote ficasse ainda mais visível aos olhos cobiçosos do Malfoy.

Ignorando o comentário da Weasley, o loiro desviou seu olhar pela sala observando o desempenho das outras duplas.

- O idiota do Longbotton vai colocar fogo naquele sapo.- comentou o loiro.

- Onde?- se exaltou a ruiva com o bisturi em mãos, mas sem realmente ver o que fazia.

- Presta atenção, Weasley. Vai acabar fazendo algo errado.- alertou Draco sem animação fazendo a garota revirar os olhos.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo.- respondeu ríspida.- Melhor que você que não faz porra nenh...Ahhh!- gritou ela ao romper um órgão do animal e fazendo com que um liquido estranho espirrasse em cima de si.

Draco gargalhava ao lado da Weasley que o olhava enfurecida.

- Viu o que você fez, seu retardado!

- EU? Você ta louca.

- Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo, que nojo...- repetia a ruiva tentando se limpar.

- Nojo? Olha isso aqui então.- disse ele fazendo com que a ruiva se virasse e desse de cara com um pedaço de fígado a centímetros de seu rosto.

-AHHH!- berrou a ruiva.- SEU IDIOTA.- bradou a garota tentando socar o Malfoy que se encontrava vermelho de tanto rir.

A classe e o professor pararam suas atividades e encararam a dupla em reprovação.

- Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley, detenção hoje à tarde.

- O que?- exclamaram os dois juntos.- Foi tudo culpa dele/a!- continuaram.

- Não me lembro de ter perguntado nada aos senhores.- resmungou o professor se voltando para o quadro, já sem paciência.- Continuem seus afazeres.

- Desastrada.

-Babaca.

XxXxX

- O que vocês acharam da festa?- perguntou Harry à Gina, Luna e Ron, que se encontravam sentados em uma mesa no refeitório.

- Nada de mais.- murmurou Ron, enquanto colocava um pouco de macarrão no garfo e logo depois levava-o a boca.

- Oi gente.- cumprimentou Hermione, sentando entre as meninas na mesa.

Nesse mesmo instante Ron estranhamente decidiu se levantar.

- Com licença.- sussurrou o garoto, com raiva contida, fazendo todo o restante da mesa se entreolhar.

Quando o ruivo já havia se distanciado, Hermione soltou:

- O que deu nele?

- Não sei...Gina, qual o signo do Ron? Aposto que a casa dele está em marte...- cantarolou Luna

- Eu não sei.o que houve- responde a ruiva, com um tom de voz sério.- Mas o que eu sei é que ele deve ter algum motivo.- completou, direcionando um olhar fixo à Hermione.

XxXxX

Will se encontrava encostado em seu BMW, despreocupadamente quando avistou a japonesa se aproximar apressadamente do local onde ele estava.

- Eu sabia que viria.- soltou ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Espero que tenha valido a pena.- resmungou o garoto.

- Tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

- Aonde você quer chegar japonesa? – perguntou o negro suspeito.

Um sorrisinho meio diabólico passa pelo rosto oriental da garota.

- Uma proposta Will...e você não vai ter como dizer não. – respondeu a morena com a voz baixa e perigosa se aproximando do garoto.

- Depende do que eu ganhar. – sorriso maroto no rosto e uma mão puxando a garota pela cintura.

- Calma Will.- disse a morena, se desvencilhando dos braços do Adams.- Não vá com tanta sede ao pote.

- Então diga logo o que você pretende com tudo isso.

- Eu preciso tirar alguém do meu caminho.- falou a japonesa, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios.

- Desculpa amor, mas esse tipo de serviço eu não faço.- disse o negro, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Nem se envolver Virgínia Weasley?

- Ah...agora as coisas estão ficando mais interessantes.- falou o garoto, desencostando do veículo e se aproximando mais da menina.- do que se trata?

- Eu quero terminar com seja lá o que for que ela tenha com Cedric Banner.- murmurou ela, decididamente.

- E porquê...?

- Porque eu o quero.- soltou a morena.- E eu não estou acostumada a não ter o que quero.

- Você está apaixonada por aquele metido a espanhol?- questionou o negro.

- Não seja ridículo William.- bufou a garota.- E então, aceita ou não?

- Depende, o que eu ganho com isso?

- O que você quiser.

- Você terá que conquistar Harry Potter e depois humilhá-lo na frente da escola toda.- declarou o Adams, sorrindo com escárnio.

- Mas porque _ele_?- perguntou a japonesa, confusa.

- Não sei se você está lembrada, mas há uma rivalidade aqui dentro.- respondeu o garoto, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral.- Nós só temos o Draco enquanto eles tem a Virgínia e o Potter.

- Desde quando o Potter ganhou tanta importância?

- Isso não vem ao caso.- resmungou o garoto.- Temos um acordo ou não?

- Temos.- piou ela, em resposta, e logo depois estendo a mão para que o acordo fosse selado.

- Então o acordo está feito.- disse Will, com um sorriso malicioso, e logo depois beijando a mão aveludada da japonesa.

- _Ew_, William. Que coisa brega.

XxXxX

Harry chegou mais cedo do que o de costume ao treino, e enquanto se dirigia ao vestiário percebeu que o campo estava vazio a não ser por uma figura distante e loira de costas na arquibancada.

Largou suas coisas no chão e caminhou em direção a amiga.

- Oi Lu.- cumprimentou ele fazendo com que Luna se assustasse e deixasse cair todo o café que segurava.- Desculpa, te assustei?

-Oi Harry...- respondeu ela, saída de seu transe.- Não, eu só estava pensando...

- Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você?- perguntou com os olhos verdes a encarando.

-Não claro que não.- respondeu ela, ficando rosada de vergonha.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio enquanto Luna observava o céu e depois comentava sobre coisas de astros que Harry não entendia, mas prestava atenção apenas na loira.

XxXxX

- Eu não acredito que eu estou perdendo meu treino por causa de você, sua fuinha.- reclamou Gina irritada.

- E você acha que esse colégio só tem treino de torcida? Eu, por acaso, também estou perdendo meu treino.- retrucou o loiro sem paciência.

Os dois se encontravam no laboratório de Biologia para a detenção. O professor havia mandado que eles lavassem e organizassem todos os utensílios e colocassem os sapos das aulas do dia para descarte.

- Custava muito você ter ficado quieto enquanto eu trabalhava? Mas nãão, você não consegue ficar longe de mim.

- Eu não consigo ficar longe de você?- exclamou o loiro- Essa é boa, se você tivesse feito o trabalho _direito_ a gente não estaria aqui.

- Pelo menos eu faço alguma coisa.- falou a ruiva mais para si do que para ele ouvir.

- Você está me chamando de inútil?

- Não, só de imprestável.

Draco se irritou e jogou o conteúdo de um tubo de ensaio em cima da garota.

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO, MALFOY?

- Pra você ver, acho que essas coisas pegam.- respondeu ele malcriado.

Gina ficou ainda mais irritada e pegou a primeira coisa ao seu alcance, um sapo, e jogou em cima do loiro que se abaixou agilmente.

- Sua descompensada! Isso podia ter pego no meu cabelo!

- Podia ter arrancado sua cabeça, isso sim. Mas relaxa, da próxima eu não vou errar.

Draco se enfureceu e se aproximou da garota abaixando o tom de voz.

- É?- perguntou ele irônico.- Se eu não tiver aqui, pra quem você vai se exibir, dançando como uma prostituta nas festas?

- Seu...- falou Gina tentando dar um tapa no Malfoy, mas tendo suas mãos segurados pelas fortes mãos do loiro.- Me larga.

- Pra você me unhar até a morte? Acho que não.- respondeu ele, que sem perceber se aproximava mais ainda.

Gina de repente percebeu o quão próximo os dois se encontravam, ela podia sentir até a respiração pesada do garoto, e começou a se sentir desconfortável.

- Me larga, Draco.- pediu baixo, olhando para o chão.

- Que foi? Perdeu a pose, ruiva?- provocou ele falando roucamente ao ouvido da Weasley.

- Me-larga.- repetiu ele pausadamente mas decidida enquanto o encarava.

-Ou o que?- desafiou o Malfoy passando um braço pela fina cintura da garota a fazendo se erguer e aproximar mais ainda.- Vai tacar outro sapo em mim? Oh espera, você está presa.- terminou sarcástico.

Gina começou a se debater nos braços do loiro que a segurou ainda mais forte, a virando de frente pra bancada e pressionando as costas da ruiva com seu corpo.

Draco lembrou de eventos passados, e não resistindo beijou o pescoço alvo e desprotegido da garota.

- Draco..pára...por favor.- gemeu a ruiva, revirando os olhos em êxtase.

O loiro sem perceber ficou _animado demais_, fato que não passou despercebido pela Weasley.

- EW, EW, EW. DRACO QUE NOJO!- voltou a se debater a ruiva.

- Que foi Virgínia? Você não costumava achar isso nojento.- susurrou ele roucamente no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, o que ele notou.- E parece que não sou só eu que está gostando disso.

Gina juntou todas as suas forças e se virou de frente para Draco.

- Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy. ME LARGA.

Um silêncio de alguns segundos prevaleceu no local enquanto os olhos cinza e os chocolate se fundiam tensamente. Em meio a um turbilhão de lembranças e emoções, o garoto puxou Gina que não mostrou resistência alguma e uniu suas bocas em um beijo afobado e cheio de segundas intenções.

Por alguns minutos ambos esqueceram suas brigas e se entregaram ao momento. Draco colocou a ruiva em cima da bancada enquanto ela enlaçava suas pernas em volta dele. Sem interromper o beijo, o loiro se inclinava sobre ela que, lentamente, ia se deitando sobre a bancada. Enquanto ele descia os beijos pelo pescoço dela, as delicadas mãos da garota se perdiam em seus macios cabelos.

Tomado pelo momento Draco percorre o corpo de Gina com suas hábeis mãos e começa a desabotoar a camisa social dela, fazendo com que a garota parasse subitamente o beijo e o encarasse surpresa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Flagra: Rumores de que D. e V. acertaram suas contas durante a detenção?**

**Que pena, esperava que essa guerra estivesse apenas começando.**

**W. e Y. trocando confidências no estacionamento e H. e L. sozinhos nas arquibancadas?**

**Não estamos nem perto do dia dos namorados e parece que novos casais estão se formando.**

**Não esqueçam de me mandar as novidades...ou não, eu vou saber de qualquer jeito.**

**Você sabe que me ama**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

N/a: Oi queridinhas das nossas vidas!

Mas um capítulo para vocês se divertirem! Apostamos que dessa vez vocês não esperavam toda essa action! Hahahaha.!

Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, muito obrigada pelas do capítulo passado!

We love you.

Xoxo Tuty e Gaabii.


	5. Cap4: Into Your Arms

CAPÍTULO QUATRO: Into your arms

**Hello Upper East Siders !**

**A semana mal começou e eu já estou cheia de bombas a lançar ! O que dizer de nossa ruiva favorita? Digamos que ela andou se perdendo no imenso jardim da Mansão M. E o que dizer do querido filho prodigio dos W.? Ultimamente seus olhos andam tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos. Mas, nada de precipitações, afinal, as suposições é que me divertem.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

- Olha o que a mal-comida da Gossip Girl acabou de postar. - disse Cedric Benner, estrendo seu iphone para a ruiva a sua frente. - Eu sabia que ia dar merda, Virginia. Você tinha que ter falado comigo antes! Ou pelo menos ter sido mais cuidadosa. - completou, frustrado.

- Mas Cedric, foi tão rápido que eu nem consegui pensar em nada. - defendeu-se a ruiva.

- É, mas a fama de corno vem pra cima de mim né, ruiva. - resmungou, fazendo bico.

- Se servir de consolo, você é o corno mais gato que eu conheço. - brincou a Weasley, tentando tirar um sorriso do amigo, mas falhando e recebendo um olhar reprovador em resposta. - Desculpa. É que eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar quando estou com ele.

- Então isso significa que eu nunca terei uma chance. - falou o garoto, sorrindo amargamente.

A ruiva sentou em sua cama e abraçou o amigo.

- Certas coisas nem o tempo pode apagar, Cedric.

_Flashback_

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - esganiçou a ruiva, enquanto se esquivava do Malfoy._

_- O que parece que estou fazendo? - perguntou debochado._

_Gina empurrou o garoto para longe, ajeitando suas vestes._

_- Me diz o que eu fiz de errado. - pediu o loiro, pela primeira vez sem o tom de sarcasmo em sua voz - Me diz que você não queria tanto quanto eu._

_- Você não entende, Malfoy. - sibilou a Weasley, ácida, encarando os olhos cinza à sua frente. Fraquejou. _

_- Não entendo o que? - perguntou o loiro, presunçoso - A nítida atração que há entre nós dois?_

_-Não.- respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso quase imperceptivelmente triste. - Por não entender o quão imaturo é achar que os nossos sentimentos poderiam continuar intactos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo._

_- Nunca ouvi tanta merda em toda a minha vida. - alfinetou o loiro, revirando os olhos._

_- Duvido muito, afinal, seu melhor amigo é Blaise Zabine. - rebateu a Weasley, zombando._

_- Sempre se esquivando dos assuntos pendentes. - desafiou, o loiro._

_- Olha o Malfoy voltando às origens. - comentou, áspera - Não se cansa de toda essa prepotência? Ou será que a característica já está no sangue?_

_- O seu problema, Weasley, é achar que me conhece. - respondeu Draco confiante, encarando-a. - E o meu é ser o único com coragem suficiente pra dizer as coisas aqui._

_- Coragem? Depois de tudo que eu passei no último ano? - exclamou Gina, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você não tem noção do que a palavra coragem significa._

_- Saberia se você me contasse. _

_- Draco, por favor... - murmurou cansada, encarando o chão. Não aguentava mais toda aquela discussão._

_O loiro se aproximou, e com as duas mãos levantou o rosto deliocado de Gina, a fazendo encara-lo novamente._

_- Se você não está pronta para me contar tudo o que houve, não importa. Pelo menos, não agora. - falou o Malfoy, com carinho. E juntando todo o resto de sua coragem, terminou. - Só preciso que você me prometa que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, porque bancar esse teatro de que nos odiamos é negar tudo o que passamos juntos._

_Gina sorriu emocionada, e não conseguindo mais manter as aparências e se afastar, simplesmente se entregou aos sentimentos._

_- Draco...eu te amo. - murmurou sorrindo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro para depois sentir a boca friae e sensual finalmente sobre a sua._

_Fim do Flashback_

XxXxX

- E então, vocês vão voltar a ser aquele casalzinho insuportavel? - perguntou Pansy estirada em sua cama ao lado do Malfoy. Ela passara a tarde com o amigo, depois de desfrutar um maravilhoso almoço no Geisha.

- Ai Pan, sinto falta da época que você não era amarga. - comentou Draco, fazendo a morena revirar os olhos.

- Foi mal, mas é que esse sorriso na sua cara é meio vomitativo. - zombou a morena, fazendo os dois rirem.

- Mas respondendo a sua gentil pergunta, pode-se dizer que sim. Nós voltamos. - disse o Malfoy.

- Bom, pelo menos ela não é cachorra que nem a Nicole. - comentou a Parkinson, ácida.

- Eu soube que ela deu pro William na festa da semana passada.

- Ciumes, Draquinho? - debochou, Pansy.

- Alívio. - respondeu o loiro, sorrindo diabolico.

As risadas foram interrompidas pelo estridente som do celular de Draco tocando.

- É o Blaise, vou atender la fora. - falou ele para a amiga, que assentiu.

Alguns minutos depois Draco volta ao quarto.

- Pansy? – perguntou o loiro entrando no quarto da melhor amiga a sua procura.

- O que você quer Draco? - Perguntou ela nervosa saindo do banheiro.

- Blaise falou de uma festa que vai rolar no fim de semana na casa de praia do Brian, parece que todos animaram de passar o fim de semana nos Hamptons*.- disse ele, notando algo estranho na amiga.- Você reparou que tem ido demais ao banheiro? – perguntou, preocupado.

- E agora o quê? Você controla quantas vezes eu mijo? Vai se foder Malfoy, preciso beber. – respondeu grossa se retirando do quarto.

XxXxX

A música alta, as luzes e as dançarinas eram um prato cheio para Brian e William aquela noite. Ambos estavam no Victrola a espera de Blaise, para completar a festa.

- Será que a gossip girl já soube sobre a festa?- perguntou Will, com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

- Pouco me importa.- respondeu o loiro, gargalhando.- O importante mesmo é que a casa encha.

- Cara essa idéia foi genial.- comentou o negro.

- Bom, se a putaria não acontece, eu mesmo tenho que providenciar.- zombou o Raynolds, piscando para a garçonete que passava ali no momento.

- Ué, já se esqueceu da Granger?- perguntou William, cínico.

- Claro que não meu caro amigo, só estou apliando meus horizontes.- respondeu, com um sorriso safado.- Tem Brian pra todo mundo.

- Cara, recolha essa sua bicha interior.- alfinetou o negro, rindo.

XxXxX

- Ai Nick, não fica assim.- confortou Giovanna, afagando os cabelos da amiga chorosa. Elas estavam no quarto da patricinha a tarde toda, e justo por causa da bendita mensagem da Gossip Girl.

- Não entendo como ele pôde falar isso comigo.- murmurou a Witenberg, soluçando.

- Ni, exatamente o que ele fez com você?- perguntou Yasmin, confusa.

- Como assim o que?- bradou Nicole, irritada.- Ele se juntou novamente com aquela vaca de cabelo de cenoura!

- Mas vocês não tinham nada.- comentou a japonesa, séria.- Não é como se ele tivesse traído você.

- Vocês não conseguiriam entender a nossa relação!- exclamou a morena, se livrando das lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.- Nossa relção ia muito além...

- Da realidade?- cortou a Tinokai, ácida.

- Yasmin, qual o seu problema!- gritou para amiga que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom Ni, você ainda tem o William.- falou a loira, sorridente, o que fez a garota chorar ainda mais.

XxXxX

Blaise andava pelas ruas que começavam a deixar as marcas do outono. Ele seguia em silêncio em direção a um beco no Brooklin. Já estava atrasado para o encontro com seus amigos. Mas eles contavam com o moreno para conseguir maconha.

Ao virar a esquina, deparou-se com uma figura conhecida. Ele estava de costas, provavelmente nem notara a presença do Zabine.

- Weasley?- murmurou Blaise, o que fez o ruivo se assustar e derrubar um pacotinho suspeito no chão.

- O que você quer?- perguntou o Weasley, ríspido.

- Wow Weasley, já comprando um estoque pro fim de semana?- rebateu o moreno, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Cala boca Zabine, não se mete. - respondeu Ron, com raiva por ter sido flagrado, dando as costas para o moreno. Indo embora.

- Melhor tomar cuidado!- exclamou Blaise, à figura que se afastava.- Isso é coisa pra gente grande!

**Flagra: G. e C. trocando confidências na sorveteria mais famosa do Upper East Side, será que temos alguém com problemas de escolha? N. saindo de um super mercado com um enorme pote de Ben & Jerry's na mão, o que foi querida, acordou para a realidade? E o que dizer de nosso querido R., digamos que ele tem feito muitos passeios pelo Brooklin ultimamente.**

**Sou só eu que notei, ou o caos começou a se espalhar? **

**De qualquer maneira você sabe que ama isso tanto quanto eu.**

**XoXo,**

**Gossip Girl**


End file.
